Tonight will be a good night
by DarthEmu
Summary: Was listening to I Gotta Feeling by Blacked Peas and this story popped into my head. I was laughing when I wrote this so I thought I'd share.


Anders gives the serving wench's bottom a squeeze as she sets another round of tankards on the table. She swats him away playfully, giving him a wink and a saucy shake of hips as she walks off.

"I do believe the night is looking up." He leers but for some reason it comes out slurred. How many ales has he had? Ah, well not important.

Nathaniel is swaying slightly in his seat, usually pale cheeks flushed. "Tonight will be a gud night."

Elora slams her tankard down. Oghren startles out of a his 'shleets, sodding shleets,' ramblings and Justice looks at her questioningly. Sigrun merely giggles.

"I have a feeling," She says seriously then grins madly. Actually, Anders is quite positive _all_ her expressions are mad. "That tonight is going to be a _good night_."

Something clicks in Anders' ale misted brain and he grins too. "That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night."

"I have a feeling," They chorus and several heads turn. "That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"

"I gotta feeling," Anders starts again then squawks as Elora drags him onto the table with her. She laughs, linking arms with him and they both belt out. "That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night, yeah!"

"Come on, Nathaniel!" Elora calls while Oghren joins Anders in another thundering verse. Sigrun falls out of her seat in a giggling heap.

"Not while I sstill have some disnigy."

"You know you want tooooo," She croons, grabbing his arm. "Come on, we are celebrating! No more Mother!"

"Yeah!" Anders grabs his other arm and together they heave him onto the table.

"That is a mate, now," She bumps hips with the other archer. "Together! _Tonight's the night_,

let's live it up, I got my coin, let's spend it all!"

"Go out and smash it!" Nathaniel bellows, hurling his tankard across the pub.

"Oh my Maker!"

They Wardens laugh hysterically. "Jump off that settee!"

"Please get off the table!"

"Sod off nuglicker!"

"I know that we'll have a ball, if we go out and just lose it all! I feel,"

"Stressed!" Half the tavern is joining in and a lute player has picked up the tune. "Wanna let go, let's go way out, far out to sea losing all control!"

"Yeah, lose it!"

"_Fill up my cup!_"

"Now, dammit is this a tea lounge?"

"Cheers! Look at them dancing just take it _off_!"

"Yeah, boys, take it off!" Elora screams, pulling her own tunic over her head. "Woo!"

Nathaniel grins like a fool then rips his own shirt off. "Let's do it, let's do it!"

Anders is laughing so hard he nearly falls off the table. Nathaniel catches him then tugs at his robes. "Off with it, magey!"

"Yes, ser!" Never one for modesty, Anders undoes a few strategic clasps then kicks his robes into the crowd. Fortunately or not, Elora had demanded everyone always wear smalls after the whole summer eve incident so he is not completely in the buff.

"Live it up! Tonight's gonna be a good night!"

The whole tavern is full of singing, catcalls and whistles. Elora's still waving her arms in the air, tunic in one hand, hair flying. Sigrun has joined them on the table and she and Nathaniel are doing a hilarious hop and jig. Lost in the moment, Anders grasps Elora waist and gives her his best grind and shimmy. She laughs, shaking her slightly lacking cleavage in his face.

"_Tonight's the night! Let's live it up! I got my coin!_

"It's my wages!"

"_Let's spend it all! Go out a smash it!"_

"Sweet Maker!"

"You're paying for that!"

"_Jump off that settee!"_

"Get off that!"

"_Fill up my cup! DRINK!"_

"OH MY MAKER PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

"Hahaha, make me ya sodding nughumper!"

"_Elora?"_

She peels away from Anders, squinting into the crowd. "Honeybear?"

Anders watches a red-blond headed set of heavy armor shove its way to the front of the improvised dance floor before their table. "Andraste's flaming sword, woman, what are you _doing_?"

"_Honeybear_!" Elora squeals, actually squeals, launching herself at the man. Her impact sounds like an someone hitting a tin plate with a dead chicken. Alistair staggers back with an oof and Anders winces. Then he's grinning again as the Commander wraps around the King like a sucker vine, laughing and kissing and…_really_ kissing.

"Wish I got greetings like that." Nathaniel mumbles, obviously winding down.

Never one for common sense, Anders grabs the rogue and gives him the wettest, most tongue filled kiss he can manage in his current state. "Hi, Nate!"

He punches the mage in the face. Anders topples off the table, Sigrun hoots in glee, Nathaniel viscously scrubs his mouth with the back of his hand and Oghren roars, "FIGHT." then tosses a bystander.

"_Let's burn the roof!"_

The next morning all anyone can say is; it was a miracle the Wardens didn't finish what the darkspawn had started.


End file.
